While a variety of medical kits exist in the medical and dental markets, these medical kits can be bulky and take up a lot of space. Hospitals, medical offices, dental offices, and the like often have limited storage space with which to store the medical kits. Thus, hospitals, medical offices, dental offices, and the like may only have a limited number of medical kits stored onsite and may have to frequently order additional medical kits from a supplier. Bulky medical kits also add to shipping and handling costs. Further, it is desirable to ensure that an entire medical kit is sterile and ready for use in an intensive care unit, operating room, and/or the like.
Various medical kits on the market comprise a bag containing solution and an absorbent pad. The absorbent pad may be in fluid contact with the solution and may at least partially absorb the solution contained within the bag. In addition to the absorbent pad and solution, the medical kits also comprise a significant amount of air. The absorbent pad in fluid contact with the solution and the air in the medical kits cause the medical kits to be bulky and take up space.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing a medical kit, and, more particularly, for implementing a medical kit for cleaning endoscopes.